User blog:ElectricMayhem/KAK:Breach
Breach was an ancient warrior. He lived his life deffending Outworld from evil while he could, until Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung and many other evils took over. Breach was angered that Shao Kahn had murdered alll of Breach's allies, and took it upon himself to murder Shao Kahn, despite his oath not to kill. He was defeated and exiled away in The Flesh Pits. History Mortal Kombat: Revolution When Shao Kahn's armies stormed the Earthrealm, they unleashed all living things from the Flesh Pits to attack Earthrealm. This army included Breach. Breach attacked the Washington monument but was attacked by the government. Raiden saw the Earthrealms military failing and struck Breach with lightning, which only made the creature grow. Breach tried stabbing Raiden with his arm-blade, but Raiden dodged it and blew up the monument, causing a chunk of it to go flying and strike Breach in the head. The creature fell down into the water below and moaned in pain. Later, inside the Statue of Liberty, Shao Kahn has all the Flesh Pit creatures gathered as Kahn stands across from a defeated Liu Kang chained to the wall. When the creature looks at Raiden flying in the sky, Raiden reminds him of all the innocent men Shao Kahn killed. The creature had a flash-back at his past life, and went into a fit of rage. Before Kahn can kill Liu Kang, Breach's arm-blade reached into the statue and stabbed Kahn in the stomach. He took out his arm-blade and saw Shao Kahn impaled on it. He smashed Kahn's gutted body to the ground and growled. After killing Shao Kahn, Raiden sent Breach back to the Outworld to once again live in peace. Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 3: War of the Realms When Zod and Darkseid entered the Mortal Kombat Universe, they met Breach. They offered Breach the chance to rule Outworld, but he declined. Breach's DC Universe counterpart is Deimos. After being captured by Zod, he was brain-washed and helped Zod and Darkseid revive Shao-Kahn. After this mission was over, they were about to "expose" of him, when Sub-Zero and Kitana rescued him. Breach joined the 2 in tracking down Zod, but they were attacked by Killer Croc whom tried eating Beach alive. Breach constantly tried to stab Croc but was defeated and dragged into Croc's under-ground lair while the others were distracted by Shokans. The 2 finally defeated the Shokans and went underground to find Breach. Breach was seen surrounded by baby Alligators, and then Croc noticed them. Croc charged at Sub-Zero and Kitana, but was frozen by Sub-Zero and smashed by Kitana. They woke up Breach and helped him escape. Later, along with Nightwing, Scorpia, Tremor and The Atom, he is seen watching Taven battle Mammoth in an arena. Special Moves *Satan Strike - Breach sticks both hands in the air as the ground spews out lava, which lands on the foe. *Unholy Earthquake - Breach stomps on the ground, making a shockwave travel through the ground and knock the enemy over. *Wild Ride - Breach forms a red glowing car made out of energy behind the foe, which drives forward causing them to fall backwards, land on the windshield, and fly off. *Topsy Turvey - Breach levitates the ground the foe is standing on and levitates upside down, causing them to fall face-first on to the floor. X-Ray Move Skull Krack - Breach grabs the enemy by the neck, then knees them in the face, breaking they're skull open. Fatalities *'Rib Rip - '''Breach uses his powers to remove the enemys rib-cage, and then crushes it in mid-air. *Winds of the Ouworld - A huge cube of energy forms around Breach, and then explodes releasing an amazingly strong wind that blows the enemy's flesh of they're bones as the skeleton blows off into the wind. *'Train Wreck - 'Breach forms to trains out of energy. One in front of the competitor, and one behind them. An explosion is heard and the two trains move forward and crash, with the enemy in between them. Other Finishers Babality Sleep Tight - Breach is shown as a sleeping baby, and then he has a nightmare about Shao Kahn and starts crying. Animality '''Buzzard of Revenge - '''Breach turns into a Buzzard and flies forward, then stabs the foe in the heart with his beak. He pulls his beak out and does it again. Hara-Kiri '''Suicide Arm - '''Breach lies down on the floor and sticks both of his arms in the air. He makes a sword out of energy which flies forward and slices his arms off, making them fall down and land in his face. Friendship '''Happy Birthday, Fellow Kombatant - '''The enemy walks up to Breach, but it is revealed that Breach has thrown them a suprise birthday party. Character Relationships *Rival of Shao-Kahn, whom he tried murdering oonce before he actually did. *Trapped in Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits for a total of 4000 decades. *Attacked the Washington Monument. *Was reminded of his hatred for Shao Kahn by Raiden, who also sent him back to Outworld. Endings *Mortal Kombat Revolution (Canonicial)- ''"The warrior was sent back to Outorld where he spent his days in peace... until a new evil rose from beyond. After a long year of battle, Breach finally defeated the great evil known as Shunga Lu, the spirit of devastation." *Mortal Kombat Vs. DC Universe 3 War of the Realms (Non-Canonicial) - ''"When he defeated the evil Shao Zod, and made Shao Kahn and General Zod individuals once more, he was the savior of the universe, and soon became filled with greed. He has now became the evil ruler ''of the Outowrld... but soon, Shao Kahn will return to take back his name as emperor..." Category:Blog posts